I Got Bored, So I Wrote This
by Strigonov
Summary: A series of stories I wrote because I was bored...and just for the heck of it...and why not?
1. A Wonderbolt's Plight

_A Wonderbolt's Plight_

In an office in Cloudsdale, a verbal war between three pegasi was ringing into the hallway, prompting some of the uniformed staff to hover near the door.

"You're grounded! No more flight time until this matter is resolved!"

Junior Warrant Officer Rainbow Dash bit back the choking sorrow and anger at Wing Commander Colonel Storming Sky for taking away her livelihood.

"Colonel, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Rainbow's commanding officer protested.

"Harsh? I don't believe you understand the circumstances of this situation and the term 'harsh,' Captain."

"But-" She started again before being cut off.

"Enough! Dismissed, Junior Warrant."

Rainbow backed out of the room and through the door, banging it shut. A few seconds later, a thud rang back to the room: She had punched the wall.

"Wait until I tell the Flight Admiral Searing Sky about this. He'll reverse you."

"I don't believe my brother has any jurisdiction on the matter. He only deals with high offences. He doesn't have time for that groveling waste of a pair of wings' punishment."

"Colonel, please, enough on Rainbow Dash!"

"Oh, you mean the one who…" He started to flip through a folder on his desk. "…nearly destroyed Cloudsdale Stadium in the Young Fliers' Competition…" He flipped the papers in the folder. "…she and Cadet Lightning Dust almost took out an entire class of Wonderbolt Cadets…" He flipped. "…and when she headed the Ponyville rain pool operation to send the water to Cloudsdale, you said yourself in the report: 'A step from disaster.'"

"But she was the hero in the midst of the problems."

"You still believe in the notion of heroes, Captain? Pathetic. I risked my life in many operations and missions, and what do I get? Not a hero's welcome, but a few medals and a pat on the back."

"Everypony knows that you're still bitter over the war, but you live your life like everyone else."

"A life it is…" He said sarcastically, turning in his chair and looking out the window.

"Won't you reverse yourself for the good of my unit?"

"The good of your unit?!" He snapped back to the battle. "I did what was best for both the wing as well as your unit! In fact, I'm surprised that you still hold the position of CO of the 1st Wonderbolt Unit."

He closed Rainbow's file and grabbed another from his desk drawer. He slammed the thick folder on his desk. It was that of Captain Spitfire.

"Captain Gliding Spitfire, 1st Wonderbolt Unit, 1st Equestrian Aerial Wing, Commanding Officer of 1st Wonderbolt Unit." Colonel Storming Sky read aloud from the first page. "I never took an interest until now, but why did your parents name you 'Spitfire?'"

"From an old legend, Spitfires were a special breed of pegasus who could operate artillery while in aerial combat."

"Myths, all of it…just like your so-called 'heroes.'"

Spitfire sunk a little into herself to keep the anger from welling up.

"Your records show many flaws and failures. I also see that one of your subordinates outrank you…" He said calmly before he slammed the folder closed. "How in Celestia's name are you still in command?!"

Spitfire wanted to speak, but the Colonel continued.

"I believe that a certain stallion you're fond of is a major if I'm not mistaken…one that my secretary tells me that you talk about constantly with your mare friends in the mess hall. What's his name?" He opened her file again, scanning it. "Oh, yes, Major Soaring Valor. How is Soaring?"

"I'm fine, Colonel…" A cold voice said from the doorway. Soaring Valor was standing halfway in the room, listening to every one of his wing commander's remarks. "And it's pronounced Soarin'."

"Ah, Major, how good of you to join us. I want you to give a statement about your commanding officer's leadership…possibly how you should be in command instead…seeing as you _outrank _her."

Soarin' walked into the room next to Spitfire and she rose from her chair, looking to Soarin' for two seconds, and walked to the door.

He hovered over the Colonel's desk, stretching his neck over it to stare Storming Sky down, but their resolve was evenly matched. He spoke as a voice above the rank of Colonel, even if the body was two ranks below.

"I believe that, in my best judgment as a Major of the Equestrian Royal Air Command of the Equestrian Armed Forces and as a member of the Special Forces Division: Wonderbolts, that Captain Gliding Spitfire of the 1st Aerial Wing, 1st Wonderbolts Unit, is fit to lead and command her unit to the best of her ability." He paused to reinstate his current authority over his commander. "Write that in your files, you bitter, slimy dirt-bag."

Soarin' and Spitfire left the Wing Commander's office together. Catching glances from the Colonel's staff as they walked to the outside platform. They flew off the building's balcony and landed on a large cloud strip that held stores and restaurants.

"Soarin'…thank you." Spitfire said to him. "That was quite a statement."

"Wait! My statement isn't over yet." Spitfire was confused as he smiled. "And I believe that she is also very deserving of the medal she's receiving from the High Canterlot Council." He gave her a document that he was carrying.

She read it aloud for the both of them. "We, the High Canterlot Council, nominate Captain Gliding Spitfire for the Medal of Distinguished Service. Her duty to the Princesses, country, and to her respective branch of service has gone above and beyond expected result. And we, the High Canterlot Council also support her nomination of Cloudsdale's Great Pegasi Wings Medal."

Soarin' laughed with her as she became overwhelmed with joy.

"I can't believe I'm up for these medals!"

"Celestia knows you deserve them." He said as a group of pegasi floated past. "Oh…and another thing…" He brought out a brochure for her as well. "And that you're oh-so deserving of a paid vacation: my treat."

"_Royal Range Hot Springs Resort_…" She read from the brochure. "How could you afford this, Soarin'?"

"Let's just say that I'm saving up for a lot of things and that one of those things went away. So why not use it to relax instead of getting stressed over it?"

She chuckled as she hugged him. They continued walking together down the strip.

"Say, Soarin'…"

"Hmm?"

"What are you saving up for? It must be worth it to put away that much of your salary."

"Oh, you'll find out one day."

"One day, huh…?"

"And that day will be the best day of both our lives."

"Oh, now I _have _to know."

"You'll find out one day…and 'one day' isn't today." He laughed.

"You're such a hothead." She said, laughing along with him.


	2. Fallen Angels' Last Words

The following transcripts are from tapes recorded near the same time as the events of the Rainbow Factory Meltdown in Cloudsdale: more commonly known as the Colorless Week.

The tapes were recovered exactly one year after the Meltdown from the decaying mists of Cloudsdale by a specialized hazardous materials team.

It is still advised that everyone remain no closer than necessary as the city is being moved away from more heavily populated areas such as Canterlot and Ponyville.

The casualty count and body recovery efforts of the event have been postponed until the fallout has been contained enough for street-by-street sweeps. It is estimated that 37% of the total Cloudsdale population is dead. Another 44% suffer major and terminal illness in direct link to the Meltdown while the rest either await physical evaluation or suffer minor and recoverable illness. It is believed that only 0.5% of the population have been cleared and released from the containment areas with no outstanding health issues and have successfully relocated to the following areas:

-Canterlot and outlying areas  
-Ponyville and outlying areas  
-Dodge City  
-Fillydelphia and outlying areas  
-Appleloosa  
-Manehatton  
-Bridleston and outlying areas

Those who await treatment and/or need physical evaluation are detained in a controlled area located in a safe environment away from the fallout while away from unaffected areas: as not to spread any outbreak of disease if such a case should develop.

Rumors continue to spread that there are survivors still inside the high level fallout zones of Cloudsdale. Some say that they are normal while others contain a...less than optimistic vision of the Colorless Survivors may look like. Another popular rumor is the "Mare in Grey:" a pony who masterminded the entire Meltdown and now leads the Colorless.

Cloudsdale officials could not be reached for commentary, but stated that there is no evidence to support the rumors or their credibility.

"_I will never forget what happened during the Colorless Week, nor shall we forget the day the Pegasinian government destroyed the greatest city in the sky:  
The day we became fallen angels."_

-Unnamed Survivor from Containment Zone 2-C.

…

**Tape 234-67a, 2****nd**** Lieutenant Twister "Scrappy" Altitude (Male, currently terminally ill).  
Call-sign "Ringer 2-2."  
Original recording start: 0734 hours (208 hours from Meltdown).  
Recovered recording start: 0936 hours.**

**Notes:  
Morning patrol with First Lieutenant Rising Banner (Female, deceased).  
Call-sign "Ringer 2-1."**

Lt. Twister Altitude: "…windy out today. Do you think the Everfree's weather will disturb our flightplan, boss?"

1st Lt. Rising Banner: "Not likely: *sigh*-more or less the weather teams'll clean up what it does send us."

TA: "Isn't it weird that every time we go on patrol, we seem to get the strangest things? Like, a few years ago, with Nightmare Moon. We started to see some pretty strange things Everfree-side, yeah?"

RB: "Yeah-hey, watch that side. It looks kinda funny to me."

"Where?"

"Over next to-*snickers*-next to the cloud factory, Scrappy."

"*silence*…Oh! Yeah, that does look weird. I've never noticed that before."

"The way the buildings are shaped gives it that look I guess. You never told me…*static*…mother…*…and how everyone seemed…*…"

(Wind disturbance renders the conversation indecipherable until 0941 hours.)

0941 hours, RB: "…So that's how your leave went? Rough."

TA: "Still better than this cut and dry lifestyle. I mean: sure, the stuff we get to do is cool. But sometimes it feels like it's pent up, you know? Like, we're born to do this."

"What always got me was was how everypony is named perfectly for…*fade*…even though we never know until later."

"I always wond-"

(The sound of a large explosion cuts out the last sentence and the recorder is deafened for a few seconds.)

TA: "…Celestia! What was that?! That building just went up in a fireball!"

RB: "What is that?! Colors are just blasting out of it!"

(Rising Banner radios Cloudsdale Headquarters, which is experiencing difficulty from all the radio requests.)

RB to HQ: (Distant) "H.Q.! H.Q.! *pant* This is Ringer 2-1! Large explosion sighted on the Western side of Cloudsdale. *pant* Repeat: massive explosion, over!

HQ: (unintelligible)

"H.Q., please repeat last, over."

(Grows louder, Twister Altitude perhaps moves closer.)

"This is H.Q.! We are having difficulty maintaining power to the station, over."

"H.Q.? I can't hear you, over!"

TA: "Boss, we should-boss! Boss! Can't you hea-Oh!"

(Another explosion is heard. It is reported to be a lesser explosion, but sounds the same as the first due to a closer distance.)

TA: "Look out, Banner! No!"

RB: (A loud *thud* is heard and a descending scream is heard. It is reported that a piece of the debris from the second explosion hit, knocking her from the sky.)

"I'm comin-*wind disturbance*"

(The disturbance lasts for 15 seconds, and then slowly lets up.)

TA: "There's no way I can catch her…*choking up*…I'm sorry boss. *Sobs.*"

(If you listen closely enough, you may hear a cracking noise. That was Rising Banner hitting the ground.)

TA: (Slowly through the sobs.) "H.Q….*sniff*…Ringer 2-1 is…*pause*…down. Repeat…Rising Banner…is down. I couldn't save her. *sniff* Over…"

(Silence)

"H.Q.?"

(Silence)

"H.Q., do you copy?"

HQ: (A struggle is heard, grunting and hitting is audible.) "To any units still alive…*grunt and a hit*…it's the Mare in Grey! The Mare in Grey! Aagghh! *static*"

TA: "*whispers*: Mare in Grey…what in Celestia's name is going on up there? My colthood home is being vaporized while I just sit here…"

(Slight wind disturbance.)

H.Q., but not the radioman: "All units still in the vicinity of Cloudsdale, if you're not a filthy deserter, return back to base. A full debrief is in order. Never mind who I am, only know that this is an order."

(A third, but distant explosion from Cloudsdale is recorded.)

TA: "No, no, no, no, no-" (Various *whooshing* sounds are heard, then a *clap*.)

"My tape rec…!*fades*"

**End of Recording: 1000 hours.**


End file.
